


Haunted

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Force Ghosts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Perhaps he had been too hasty.





	Haunted

Vader glared, but that did nothing to dissuade the blue shimmering form of Kenobi.

That it set the also blue image of The Apprentice to laughing did not help his poor mood.

"You're stuck with us, Bucket Head."

"This is intolerable," Vader growled, or as close to it as his vocalizer allowed, sweeping out of his chamber to go oversee the bridge officers of the ship.

On each side, a Force Ghost trailed along, loudly complaining about the ship, the people they passed, and Vader himself.

This was, Vader decided, a cautionary tale in not killing ones enemies too quickly.


End file.
